Our Deepest Secrets
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Charlie and his friends, his enemies, and... well everyone really have shameful secrets, secret fears, and expereiences, etc.  Now they are revealing them to you! :COMPLETE:
1. Olivia

Olivia's POV

Are you sure you want me to tell you? Really sure? Reeeeeeealy sure? FINE!

I used to be unpopular, in fact I used to be like number negative 100 on the populars list at Ridgehill Primary school.

I had braces and glasses, and wore hand-me-downs that were always a season behind. Then mom got a job as an actress and my world started looking up. I fit in at Bloors' Academy. I used all of my old hand-me-downs to make patches and scarves to make new outfits, and the rest of my clothes were _never_ out of season or style. My life was perfect then, there was nothing about me that was bad or strange, my friends all had crazy outfits like me so that wasn't strange, and the school had a bunch of _really_ weird kids. _I_ was fine, _I_ was normal. Then I met Alice Angel, I was one of those weird kids suddenly. I was secretly ashamed of it so I took out my shame on th school by scaring everyone. I was still fine I guess seeing as very few knew but... then Eric Shellhorn- the wretch- hurt me so bad that I had to scare him, but that gave it away didn't it? I had been cornered. I was officially one of them.

_I_ was weird.

_I_ wasn't normal.

_I_ was back down to the bottom.


	2. Charlie

Charlie's POV

I sing.

I will deny ever saying that of course but, one day when- _if -_ I pluck up the courage, I want to be a professional singer.

I told Ben once and he thought I was crazy. I guess... if I told anyone I would be called crazy. I'm already crazy enough being endowed and what-not.

Once I decided to sing in the Bloors' Academy summer show... everyone had to do somthing and so I did.

I was really good and even Matron aka Aunt Lucretia had to say I was _okay for me_.

The senior guys didn't see it that way.

Not at all.

I was taunted and teased until the end of semester.

Thank god, the seniors left at the end of the school year.

Now I refuse to let show, my secret talent, my private joy, my whatever you wanna call it!

Eventually only I remembered it, but I would never forget those taunts and teases and how peoplw called me gay.

Puh-lease, gay? Me? I would _never_ date a guy.

There is my secret now available for the world to see.


	3. Paton

Paton's POV

I was once asociated with my sisters and their kind. That is, until they stole my daughters.

I allowed them to steal other people's children and on a rare occassion helped them. I didn't think it would be of consiquence. The children were mere infants, I didn't think that the parents would have time to grow close to them.

I met a woman named Janice and we married too soon. She didn't know about my family or the things that we did. She had our twin daughters but soon after she left us. Because of my sisters. That was the first straw.

Idith & Inez Yewbeam, was soon taken and I understood how awful it was to lose a child. That was the second straw and the one that sent me to my room out of guilt.

Lyell Bone died because of them. That was the third straw and because of that I left them forever.

But one day Charlie said there were two girls at his school. Idith and Inez Branko. I knew it was them. There was no way sombody else would have twin girls the same age as mine would be now and name them Idith and Inez. When I had Charlie describe them for me they sounded like a mixture of me and Jan.

When I found out where they lived nearly a year later, I went to pay them a visit. They had been turned against me, and even hypnotized.

That was the last straw.


	4. Manfred

**A/N: Chapter Requested by bluesheepy I hope you like it! Someone(It was annonymous but I think they inteneded to be logged in because of what they said) asked me in reviews if Idith & Inez are really Paton's daughters. If they are I didn't know aout it. I thought it would make sense though so I used It!**

Manfred's POV

I HATE grandfather telling me what to do!

I know I act like I don't mind, and I act like I want to do what I do, but I don't.

Zelda left for college early because the Bloors had forced the college to send her a full scholarship.  
>They didn't tell me that. They just wanted me to focus on whatever they needed me to do. I agreed because I had to. He was my gaurdian. I let Zelda go outwardly, but inside. Where it mattered, I was shattered.<p>

I remember her unique long nose and her perfect hair.

I was only a child when they made me hypnotize Emma Tolly and Lyell Bone, I was only a child when they made me break my mum's fingers.  
>My friends were chosen for me.<br>Except for Zelda. But they didn't approve of me loving a girl and so they got rid of her.

I absulutely HATE being told what to do!


	5. Tancred

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry that this took so long, I wrote it on paper and then lost it… hehe… never trust me with a story on a paper… no I'll not lose it… hopefully… anyway, this was requested by camille (an anonymous reviewer)… okay also about anonymous reviews… I disabled them… you can email them to me… just take the spaces out of this: "letters to the author gmail .com" and then you have my email address! So please if you have an account, review right here and if you don't email me! Here we go! Camille, please email me and tell me if you like it! Also this is the only one so far in a characters point of view!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tancred, Lysander, Charlie, Charlie's dad, Tancred's dad, or the Jonas Brothers.**

Tancred's POV

Okay… LYSANDER GET OUT!

WHY?

BECAUSE THIS IS PERSONAL!

WHY AM IN PUTTING IT ON THEINTERNET?

Um... BECAUSE I WANT TO! NOW GET OUT!

Ehem… sorry 'bout that!

I… er… well see the thing is… I've never really told anyone but Charlie and his dad… Charlie sings for me , his dad plays piano, while I… I play… guitar.

THERE I said it!

I play guitar!

Why am I in the art department you may ask… well o.0 I don't really know… dad signed me up for Bloors'…

Anyway mw and Charlie play/sing a lot of stuff but mostly "Make it right" by the Jonas Brothers. I know, I know I'm fourteen. I'm a guy. I like the Jonas Brothers. Dorky huh?

Oh well… Livvy's secret was worse.

Oh… gotta go Sander's on his way up!

**I wanted to add some extra humor! Please Review! **


	6. Asa

**A/N: Okay this was requested by Story Thief. I hope you like it! :) I can do more than one of each character so feel free to request one I've done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Asa Pike, Zelda Dobinski, Manfred Bloor, or any of Nimmo's other characters that may crop up.**

Asa's POV

I knew Zelda before Manfred had even heard the name.

Zelda and I were friends—practically best friends—from kindergarden well when she was in kindergarden and I was in second grade to when she was in fourth grade.

She had lived close to where I had with my parents.

In seventh grade when mum transferred me to another school, a huge, dark school I thought I would never see Zelda again but then two years later she showed up at Bloors for her telekinesis.

She had always had it of course, but it only just been discovered by the Bloors.

Zelda didn't look happy to be here, she dragged her suitcase making A LOT of noise as she rolled it, so much noise in fact that Manfred had to come out to tell her off.

She just gazed at him with a sort of respect and… and…something else…

When he walked off I helped her with her bags and she looked surprised to see me—surprised but happy.

He caught up—although she had a strange interest in Manfred.

Normally he just scared first years but… she was not.

But we are getting off the point… I knew Zelda… Zelda knew me… that's my secret… but don't tell Manfred!


	7. Dagbert

**Wow. I love Dagbert yet I haven't yet written about him... well that's about to change. Another request from Story Thief! Because Story Thief reviews and he/she requested this. I'll do Josh next!**

**Okay I do not own Dagbert Endless, Lord Grimwald, or any of Nimmo's other characters.**

Dagbert's POV

My life has been less than well since I showed up in Britain.

I act fine and I do what I'm supposed to but I miss being with dad.

I don't care how evil he is, he's still my dad and I still love him.

I guess my secret would be… love. Most people I associate with are pretty much heartless as far as I can tell… Manfred… heartless… Idith… heartless… Inez… well not so much…

Okay, fine! Inez is my secret!

I love Inez!

Ever since the day I met her in the kings room, I mean the others were great but… none of them so much as Inez Branko… sure she seems a bit out of it to most but to me… to me she's beautiful, one of a kind— and no I am not excluding Idith who is NOT like Inez! They look alike from a distance but Inez has just a touch of blue in her grey eyes that Idith never had; her hair a certain shine that makes it look like strands of silk.

Inez and I meet in the ruin after homework with the excuse of checking for invaders… please… invaders?

As if there were invaders, but Manfred believes us… I think… I hope… whatever the case Inez and I chat and… well one time we… er… uh… might have… um kissed… just once… anyway, moving on!

Inez just… wow… um… I don't think I missed much… except… her laugh. Oh, my, god. Her laugh is just… I'd listen to it all day… you don't believe me? Inez can too laugh! I took her to the beach and we rented a motor boat and when I sped up or turned quickly she would laugh! I'm serious! Humph, fine don't believe me… it's your loss!

Well then… I've covered everything that I feel like mentioning… because my life is really not your business at all!

**Definitely not my best if I do say so myself… but my Asa one? I think when I'm caught up on my other stories I'll make a new story about Asa and Zelda when they were younger.**


	8. Joshua

**Another requested by Story Thief!**

**I still don't own anything by Nimmo! Can't figure out why…**

Joshua's POV

My mom is SO control happy! Once she locked me up for a month!

All I did was hospitalize Charlie Bone! Anyone would have thought she'd appreciate that, but no-o she just had to lock me up and feed me through the bars on my window once a day. JUST ONCE A DAY! But I mean that was the easy part. She wouldn't let me send mail to my pen pal who send like 5 letters a day and so she got a little worried which was cute but… you know… still… once mom made me drink this poison just to see if it worked. IT DID. She used me just because she can… when she needed to see if she could turn people into other people she—naturally—used me. I looked like a four year old for A WHOLE WEEK and I still had to attend school! When she was trying to fix the mirror of Amoret she made me do stupid magical dances and do spells with her and… urg! If you think your mom is bad when she shortens your curfew… know that I envy you… I WISH mom would shorten my curfew… she lengthens my curfew so that I can be her little… guinea pig or something!

My mother is definitely the most control happy of them all!

**Yeah… this is also not my best… in my opinion but if you like it than… awesome!**


	9. Venetia

**Okay here are a few I wrote ages ago and I just found the notes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Venetia, Paton, Skippy Dolls, Ezekiel, or the circus game (that's my brother's.)**

Venetia's POV

I used to be Paton's best friend. Not in the way you'd think, either.

When we were young we would play. Paton always played Skippy dolls with me; we also played super spies.

I was the director and he was the agent. Once we—ahem he—slipped into the neighbor's house.

Okay, that was funny! He still doesn't know that it was illegal… I was ten nearly eleven at the time and he was five.

When he was seven things began to change. I, for one was turning 13 and wasn't too fond of our old games such as, puppy and kitty (I had been kitty) or "The Circus Game" in which there were dragons and magicians.

Besides, if my friends saw me hanging out with the dork that blew up light bulbs I would _so_ be out of the popular group.

Of course I grew out of that and we both helped Ezekiel Bloor and such; but Paton didn't appreciate it when Ezekiel had me take his daughters and ship them off, I didn't either but Ezekiel wouldn't take no for an answer.

I miss Paton but if I quit now I would pay dearly for it, therefore I stayed right where I was.


	10. Ezekiel

**This one was so much fun to write XD**

Ezekiel's POV

I like Disney channel. I know, I know it's for kids and teenagers, but I like it.

High School Musical and Camp Rock are just so awesome and then there's that actress, Selena Gomez… oh wow… if I ever meet her I'm sure we'd get married.

She is so beautiful and talented and Alex Russo is so malicious!

Justin is too much like Charlie but… smart. Demi Lovato is okay but… Selena is WAY more beautiful and Taylor Swift… I love how she insults all of her exes!

Carter Mason from Princess Protection Program (my second favorite princess movie—nothing beats Cinderella) is so awesome!

Then on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody there was adorable little Gwen (Selena Gomez).

You know what's better than Selena Gomez AND Cinderella? My Babysitter's a Vampire! It's just so cool! I like Erica she is cu-ute! Well… after she got bit… Sara needs to bite someone already! Twilight is okay… Bella is too stupidly negative. My favorite song is "Bang, Bang, Bang" by Selena Gomez & The Scene… yes… Back to Selena… she is so pretty…


	11. Emma

**This is just sort of a sweet Emcred chapter.**

Emma's POV

I was awakened once before Charlie saved me. Tancred Torrson sort of woke me up. He awakened me with a kiss, which knocked some emotion into me. I still don't know about myself—or care, all that mattered was Tancred Torrson. That's why I loved him so much when I was fully awake. I don't think he knew who I was, but that hadn't mattered either.

Not much after Tancred had kissed me, Manfred had beaten me with a paddle and hypnotized me again.

Still, when Charlie woke me up I remembered Tancred, and he was there, but, alas, he had fallen in love with another girl.

Later he saw that she didn't truly love him and turned to me for comfort.

I embraced him with open arms, not caring that he had left me; this was who I knew I was supposed to be with.

That's why I had waited for him so long.


	12. Dorcas

**Well I'm going to try to finish this before August and if not by August than my birthday August 6****th****.**

Dorcas's POV

I used to be a lot thinner. I was a little TOO thin. See I had an eating disorder and I found it impossible to eat.

By the time it was cured, I was nearly starved to death, and so I ate as much as I could possibly eat because I had once been starved, I _needed _to make sure I didn't go hungry again.

I only ate this much food because I was afraid of being deprived of it again and if that happened I might not live.

My secret is that I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of being deprived of what I need to live.


	13. Idith

Idith's POV

I depend on my twin to live. Without her I would have been dead a long time ago.

See Inez is actually clever, Inez knows right from wrong and left from right.

Inez could afford to go to school when we were little.

Inez could remember when we were babies. Inez remembers that we weren't Natalia Branko's daughters.

Of course we don't tell _mom_ that we know. I forget about it anyway.

I don't have to talk, if anyone needs either of us to talk, Inez does it for the both of us. Once she even let me pose as her and fail her class and aced mine.

Inez is what I depend on. I know she's be fine without me but she sticks around because she knows that _I_ need _her_. My secret is that I need my sister.


	14. Inez

Inez's POV

My secret is that I can have fun. I keep a straight face in order to make my sister and I seem indifferent.

To keep her pride same as mine, but there are a few people who know me. The real me, as Inez not just _one of the Branko twins_. A few who know that my favorite color is sky-blue and how exactly I like my oatmeal, my favorite flavor of ice cream and that once in a while I used to dye my hair brighter than Olivia Vertigo.

I made all of Idith's decisions and she followed my example. In fact the only decision she ever made was who to work for. I let her decide since she was so insistent. It wasn't all cut out to be, and then Dagbert Endless came along. He was the first one at Bloors' to know the real me. Inez and not Idith's twin.

Dagbert Endless would take me to places he knew I liked.

Dagbert made me happy.

My secret it happiness and individuality.

My secret is that I am not a porcelain girl.


	15. Lysander

Lysander's POV

The reason I act responsible for everything is because when I was little my little sister almost died while I was responsible for her. I was supposed to watch her for ten minutes. I had been eight and her four.

She had run away to the apartment's balcony and climbed out, hanging from it. I had gotten beaten by dad.

Dad rarely beat me but I suppose I deserved it for letting her go.

Now I watch out for everyone younger than me because I remember how bad I felt when Hortence was dangling, I thought she would die and if that had happened. It would have been all my fault.


	16. Zelda

Zelda's POV

Before I went to Bloors' I had just barely started to see Asa as a tiny bit more than my best friend.

Of course then he left me to go to some stupid school on the other side of the country and that went away.

Then I met him again but I also met Manfred the day I saw him again and Manfred didn't leave me.

Manfred didn't abandon me; he let me stay in his family's wing when I had nowhere else to stay.

Asa was still a very good friend, but nothing more.

Asa had once seemed cute and funny to me, and when he became a were-beast I didn't run away like his other friends.

I stayed by his side, I thought it was kind of cute anyway.

I think I would have said yes if he had asked to marry me eventually had he stayed, but somehow that didn't seem right. I think he saved me from making a huge mistake when he left.

Asa used to be more to me than a best friend, but now he's just my best friend.

That's the way we like it.


	17. Gabriel

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… my account was acting up. It's my birthday! (: Anyway please enjoy.**

Gabriel

I feel guilty about my endowment's effect on the family… I mean… my parents buy my sisters secondhand for a reason… and… well I can't wear secondhand because of it and its wasting money.

You might think 'well if you have so little money how can you afford Bloors'?'

Scholarship… which I got because of my endowment… which gets me free school… okay so maybe it help a little bit but still… it doesn't cost much to pay for school… hardly anything.

I would much rather my parents a pay a little for school than for clothes.

My secret is that I'm ashamed of my endowment's effect on the family.


	18. Fidelio

Fidelio's POV

Before I was ten I couldn't play a single note on anything without getting gently asked to stop.

Mom was always trying to teach me… so was dad and Felix even, but everything they tried didn't work.

I only learned when I was at the park on my tenth birthday and I heard the band playing.

One of the members made me go up there (that's another story) and play violin.

I managed. With the pressure of all of the people watching I was amazing and soon sent to Bloors'.

My family had been at a music concert that I hadn't wanted to attend at the time so I surprised everyone like this:

As soon as I heard the car drive up I started playing the piece I had on stage and apparently I was better than Felix (who knew?) so I was sent to Bloors' my unmusical past behind me.


	19. Billy

Billy

There Was A Time When He Coudn't Say Manfred.

A six year old boy needed comfort and he figured that he would never get it around here, and so he went to find Manfred Bloor, the fifteen year old prefect, or the matron, to ask when he would be let out to go home to his aunt.

"M-MANFWED!" called the freezing boy, walking through the hallway, try as he might he couldn't pronunce the "R" in Manfred's name. "MANFWED!"

"What do you want, you little brat?" snarled Manfred coming out of the shadows.

"I-I-I want..." it was so cold that Billy could hardly speak, and it wasn't like the older boy's stare made it any better. "I want t-to g-g-go..." Manfred's eyes locked on his own, there was something wrong with them, cold, pitiless, and... black? That should've been impossible.

"I w-want to g-g-g-go home, to m-my auntie, M-manfwed."

"Don't call me that," he snapped continuing to gaze into Billy's eyes.

"I can't help it, Manfwe- Manferd Manfwed, and what awe you doing?"

"It's Manfred... reapeat after me: Man."

"Man."

"Fer," he continued.

"Fer."

"Ed," finished Manfred.

"Ed."

"Now all together."

"Manfwed."

Manfred face-palmed, before remembering that he was able to shut Billy up.

Manfred looked Billy in the eyes again.

"Why do you keep doing that, Manfwed?"

"You know what, you have to call me sir until you can say Manfred, got it?"

"Yes, sohw."

"SIR! With an R!"

"I... I cant, sohw... I'm twying!"

"How old are you, five? You should be able to prnounce your R's."

"Nobody evow tauht me, sohw..."

"Stop calling me that... I haven't even used your name once in this conversation... you over use my name and can't even pronounce it!"

"Okay... but you called me... a... bwat... what's that?"

"It's... it's... a neusance!"

"What's a new... whatevohw you said?"

""Neusance... a bother... annoying... irritating!"

"So you'we a bwat?"

"No."

"But you said someone annoying," Billt cocked his head, confused.

"I'm not annoying."

"I'm not..."

"Yes, you are, Billy Raven, now get to bed!"

"Yes, brat..." Billy headed off to bed.

Manfred sighed irritably, it wasn't until he was back in bed that he realized that Billy had managed to use an R when insulting him.

"The little brat..." muttered Manfred crawling into his bed.


	20. Amy

Amy

Amy Bone is endowed. She never tells anyone, even her mother doesn't know, but her dad did.

Alex Jones had known, and he hadn't told anyone.

Sometimes Amy wonders why she doesn't make everyone's life easier and just tell the Yewbeams, it would change alot, but it probably wouldn't be worth it.

Amy can control plants (vegetables, grass, trees, flowers, fruits, etc.).

It used to be her favorite thing in the world, but now it's nothing but her best kept secret.

That is so for two reasons:

One: That was the secret she had shared with her father who was now dead.

Two: It would ruin Charlie's life.

So Amy kept her little secret, and only used her endowment for work.

Amy is a bit forlorn with her prediciment, but Charlie has enough trouble already withut his mum being endowed.

Amy is endowed, but it's her little secret.


	21. Harold

Dr. Bloor

He really did love Dorothy at first.

It was his son and grandfather who corrupted him.

They had convinced him that she could make them rich, they had used the darkest side of his mind to overpower the heart and realized that Harold too had a selfish side.

Well... maybe Manfred did a little more of the _convincing _than Ezekiel.

For a long time Harold loved his wife, but his son loathed her, he loathed her cheeriness, and although she had given him life she was good for little else in his eyes.

He spent nearly every second of his life from the moment he could talk, with his great grandfather, his great grandfather was the one who taught Manfred how to make everything benfit him and if that was impossible, than to get it out of the way, if it lost it's helpfullness than it needed to be destroyed.

Manfred hypnotized Harold so that they could get the destraction out of the way.

Harold was once kind, but now he has no heart.


	22. Julia

**Requested by AustarianWallaby**

Julia

Julia sometimes sneaks out into the night to a party, and I don't mean little quiet parties, I mean all-out, midnight parties.

She waits until Emma is asleep of course, and only on nights when Paton's busy.

It's not that she's doing anything that ould ruin their relashionship, it's just that this is her place to get away and get crazy, becaue when you're quiet as long as Julia is, you need to get out and let that other side out, she used to allways have to be quiet, and perfect when she was a child.

Her mother was strict and Julia had followed every rule set down, Nancy on the other hand had been a little trouble maker and eventually convinced Julia to go to one party.

Since then Julia has gone to momentarily break out of her simple pattern of the "good-girl".

Julia might always seem like the good-girl, but every once in a while we all need a break.


	23. Ashkelen

Ashkelen Kapaldi

Ashkelen's secret was something he had never told any human being- but his sword was't human so his sword had been told...

Ashkelen had a crush on Titania Tilpin, if anyone else had asked for his help he would not have done it but Titania was an incredible witch, Ashkelen had to marvel at how someon so talented worked for someone so... un, as Ezekiel Bloor.

Titania had been the first to ever even attempt to bring him out of his painting, and she had succeeded.

Ashkelen had a crush on Titania, but then that foolish Red Knight had tricked his sword into killing him.

**I know I'm doing a few of these very similar chapters but some of these characters don't have enough personality that Nimmo went into to reate a proper chapter... they will get better, promise!**

**I still don't own Charlie Bone and I never will so isn't this getting old?**


	24. Arthur

Dr. Saltweather

Arthur Saltweather's secret is that he loves Treasure.

Arthur like's Treasure but he doesn't like gold, or gemstones (well maybe he does... I dunno but that's not what this is about), he loves the Bloors' Academy head cook, and her name just happens to be Treasure.

Treasure is beautiful and independent and beautiful.

She had once been the most beautiful woman on her island, and she had brought tranquillity, as was her endowment.

Therefore all around her was serenity and a wonderful calm air.

Arthur Saltweather couldn't tell Dr. Bloor about his love, for if he knew than they would both be fired- Arthur and Treasure I mean... Dr. Bloor wouldn't fire himself... that would be weird...


	25. Lyell & Grizelda

**This is my last chapter, I hope youve enjoyed reading this because I've had a blast writing it! Enjoy my first (and last) double feature secret! Love you guys!**

Lyell & Grizelda

Lyell wasn't always the brilliant pianist he is now.

In fact he was almost as hopeless as Charlie, but... well nobody can be as bad as Charlie... its pretty much impossibe.

Lyell's mother would make him play again and again, for, if he wasn't endowed, at least he must learn to do something artistic.

"Mum?" asked nine year old Lyell, one day.

"What?"

"If... if you're not endowed then what do _you_ do?"

"None of your buisness."

"I won't practice until you tell me."

"Then I'll ground you."

"When I'm grounded I can't play right?"

Silence.

"I sing."

Lyell busted out laughing.

"You? Singing?" he couldn't imagine a Yewbeam singing... excepy maybe James or Paton... they were nice.

"Get back to practice," she snapped and he immediately went back to his dreadful chords and melodies.


End file.
